


The Wall

by Jen425



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And then there's angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, also what the heck is a 4th wall?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: [direct translation: You did something to Anakin-Skywalker, did you not, SW-FJ425?]





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751229) by [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425). 



> Uhh...

01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01101111 00100000 01000001 01101110 01100001 01101011 01101001 01101110 00101101 01010011 01101011 01111001 01110111 01100001 01101100 01101011 01100101 01110010 00101100 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00101100 00100000 01010011 01010111 00101101 01000110 01001010 00110100 00110010 00110101 00111111  
[direct translation: You did something to Anakin-Skywalker, did you not, SW-FJ425?]

Uh... yes? I am sorry, R2-D2; I made a promise.

01010100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110101 01101100 00101101 01100010 01101111 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01100110 01100110 01100101 01110010 00111111  
[direct translation: To make my soul-bonded suffer?]

...No? But, since you’re here... maybe you can help make things easier on him.

01000111 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110100 00101110  
[direct translation: Great.]

01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101111 00111111  
[direct translation: What do you want me to do?]

Well...

01000001 01100110 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 01101111 01110111 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100011 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101110  
[direct translation: And you are not allowed to cut here.]

...Okay.

Fine.

I can’t undo what’s already been written, but you can help me make things easier.

01001000 01101111 01110111 00111111  
[direct translation: How?]

Put Asajj Ventress, Darth Tyrannus, Darth Maul, Savage Oppress, and a Nightsister in a room together. Without their weapons. Now, calculate how that would turn out.

10000000100110 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101101 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 01100111 01100101 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 001000000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100010 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01100100 01101110  
[direct translation: …it might help them work together, but it is just as probable to end with all of them dead.]

Exactly. Now, I can’t entirely control my muse, but option one seems to be coming together. And I’m an SW-F not an SW-O, so I don’t have nearly as many restrictions.

Besides, I can’t kill Ventress.

01000110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01000001 01101000 01110011 01101111 01101011 01100001 00101101 01010011 01101110 01101001 01110000 01110011  
[direct translation: For the sake of Ahsoka-Snips]

Exactly. I just need you to help make this happen. I only have so much control over Anakin, after all.

01010011 01101111 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 0110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101111 00111111  
[direct translation: So what do I do?)

Get to Obi-Wan and Anakin’s apartment before your soul-bonded digs his hole any deeper.

10000000100110 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01111001  
[direct translation: …I am on my way]

Good luck.

01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110011 01110101 011000111 01100011 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100110 01110101 01101100 00100000 01100110 01101111 0110010 00100000 01100001 01101110 0111101 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01000001 01101110 01100001 01101011 01101001 01101110 00101101 01010011 01101011 01111001 01110111 01100001 01101100 01101011 01100101 01110010 00101110  
[direct translation: That has never been successful for anything involving Anakin-Skywalker.]

I know.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumbr [@flaim-ita](https://flaim-ita.tumblr.com/)


End file.
